


Animal

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [9]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Bondage, Caitiff - Freeform, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/F, Feet, Frenzy - Freeform, Historical, Stockings, The beast - Freeform, Trans Female Character, Trans Vampire, because fuck the Masquerade am I right?, character backstory, girldick, lots of introspection, was fuckin weird to write erotica about my own damn character NOT from their point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess
Summary: Rowen and Olivia have a strange relationship, especially where The Beast is concerned.





	Animal

[London, 1935]

 

It’s always peculiar seeing her like this.

 

Not that Rowen is a particularly refined woman on her best days, but in a way, that makes it easier to forget what she is. It’s important to remind ourselves of what she can be sometimes. I don’t know how many more there are out there like her, but she is adamant that I should not meet them. Perhaps this is why?

 

I cross my legs under my dress and lean forward in my chair. She’s straining against the ropes. It took a lot of doing to create rings for the wall that are strong enough to hold her, but it’s worth it for moments like this. We weren’t planning for the Animal to come out of her tonight, but that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy the hollow look she has in her eyes right now. Empty. Bestial. Waiting to be filled. 

 

I shift in my chair with… excitement.

 

I slowly bring my hand to caress her chin. It takes a couple tries as the Animal snaps weakly at my fingers and licks its fangs. It can smell the lifeblood in me. Strange to have a lover that, deep down, knows that you are also food. Not that I mind. She has always asked before taking, and in truth, I enjoy having that power over her. The power to dispense or withhold the one substance that may satiate her hunger at a whim. 

 

I grab its ear and give a gentle tug. “None of that now my sweet. Be a good girl for me” I admonish it with a smile. The Animal growls and bows its head, letting me caress Rowen’s cheek and jaw at last. Given her history and her… nature, one wouldn’t think that her skin could be so soft. My smile broadens. I don’t think she realizes how cherubic she is, or how that affects me. I intend to teach her tonight.

 

She leans into my touch, and stretches in her restraints. The softness of her skin, her lithe arms, and the lack of blemishes aside from a small pink scar above her heart all belie her history as well. I can scarcely believe such a creature has the history of war and squalor that she does. I would see to it that she does not experience such things again.

 

I glance down past her petite breasts and gently press my stocking-clad foot against the underside of her feminine member. She twitches with need and the Animal rumbles deep in her throat. I would also give  _ this _ the kind of attention it deserves, but has been denied. 

 

Rowen keeps comparing her kind to predators, monsters. Now I can’t help but laugh at the notion, “Yes such a fearsome creature of the night,” I say to her with cruel sarcasm. “Such fangs, such hunger! And yet here you are, twitching like a common whore at the slightest touch!” I press my foot harder against her cock and the response to so much better than I could have hoped! She buckles over with a feral yelp, full of hunger and need, and begins to thrust against my stocking. 

 

The heat ignites like an inferno deep in my center.

 

I begin to pull up the hem of my dress, opening the way to my folds. No reason for undergarments this night. My arousal flares again as I see her look up at me with utter adoration, the humanity slowly returning to her eyes. As I guide her mouth beneath my hem, my urge to hold and protect her warms me in every limb. She takes care of me, in her own way, and I would see that returned.

 

She begins to laps eagerly at my opening, and my thoughts scatter like so many autumn leaves. 

 

No, I think I have very little to fear from the creatures of the night.


End file.
